


A moi

by Girlcameleon



Series: Hors Normes [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transformation, Virus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcameleon/pseuds/Girlcameleon
Summary: Cette amour que je ressens pour lui, c'est envie folle de le faire mien, dans mon esprit, il n'y a que ces deux mots qui se font clairs: A Moi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier chapitre est un peu long, mais voilaaaaaa j'étais inspiré je ne peux dire que cela, la suite est en cours d'écriture  
> :)

Il se tenait face au miroir de la salle de bain, ayant fini de se raser, mais quelque chose en lui avait changer et il n’arrivait pas à le voir.

Après quelques minutes il décida que cela devait n’être qu’une impression, la fatigue certainement. Hier, ils avaient enterré Meka, son ami qui avait été tué à cause de Kaleo, l’indic de Sang Min.

Ces derniers jours avaient été dur pour lui, tout comme Steve, l’alpha avait du se rendre compte que Danny n’était pas si soumis et si docile qu’il le pensait malgré le grand lien chimique qui les unissait ou autre fadaise dans le genre.

Mais le grand brun avait fini par se faire une raison et le suivre dans sa quête de vérité et il avait apprécié.

C’est peut être bête, mais le fait d’avoir été soutenu, et non être la personne qui soutenait les thèses des autres, il s’était limite senti rayonner de joie, une joie qu’il voulait montrer à Steve et aux restes de l’équipe.

Il soupira, c’était puéril, qu’est ce qu’il avait à prouver ? Il est un bon flic, et il le resterait, ce serait juste plus dur maintenant, vu qu’il ne possédait pas leurs super odorat, super ouïe, et super vue.

Quand il éteignit la lumière de la salle, il ne remarqua pas l’éclat métallique qui se fit voir dans ses iris toujours bleu.

 

-Danny, je sais que c’est l’anniversaire de Grâce ce week-end, je pensais que nous...pourrions faire la fête ? Tu en penses quoi ? Elle aimerait aller sur quel coin de l’île ? »

Et voila que l’alpha super attentionné était de sorti. Donc çà ne voulait dire qu’une chose quand Steve était doublement attentionné, mettant encore plus en avant le plaisir de sa fille, çà voulait dire en langage codé Néandertalien :

«  Danny, ce soir, on s’accouple » et le blond, n’était pas d’humeur. Depuis quelques jours il était tendu, avec des migraines et des nausées, et il avait mis cela sur le compte de la mort de son ami.

Et le lendemain de son enterrement, il ne pensait pas que son état irait mieux, mais au moins qu’il y aurait des améliorations.

Il acquiesça après s’être forcé à sourire à Steve, lui disant qu’elle aurait aimé retourner nager avec les dauphins et une tornade brune arriva près de lui, se battant encore avec sa chemise avant de l’embrasser avec passion. Après avoir lâcher ses lèvres, son patron lui dit qu’il allait organiser cela et le regardant avec un peu plus de préoccupation, lui dit qu’il devrait voir Mama si il avait encore mal comme cela.

Dans ses iris métallique, il ne lisait que de l’inquiétude et un amour sans fond.

Le détective sourit un peu et lui dit de se dépêcher pour aller au travail et qu’il verrait si demain son état n’était guère mieux, il appellerait Mama ou un autre médecin humain.

Il sortait de chez eux, loupant le moment de tension de Steve.

L’ancien humain ne voulait pas que Danny voit des incompétents, toujours persuadé que voir Mama serait mieux. Ils s’étaient d’ailleurs disputé sur le sujet, Daniel ne comprenant pas pourquoi Steve maintenait que les autres médecins ne pourraient pas l’aider et que seule Mama le pourrait. Danny,lui, maintenant que Mama avait plus de spécialité chez les mordus que chez les humains comme lui.

Mais après plusieurs grognements de Steve qui devinrent des gémissements quand l’humain lui dit qu’il dormirait sur le canapé pour les trois prochains mois, il réussit à lui faire promettre de voir Mama en priorité.

 

Dans la voiture, Steve parla de l’entretien que Kono aurait encore à faire ce soir, et que le gouverneur en avait aussi préparé un pour Danny, cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu’ils étaient ensemble. Un bon groupe de travail, même si certaines méthodes laissaient à désirer. Et Danny, Danny avait la responsabilité de laisser continuer le groupe de travail ou non.

Il fallait juste qu’il passe un petit entretient, oui, mais indirectement cela le rendait nerveux. Il allait répondre à Steve quand son téléphone sonna et haussant un sourcil en voyant le nom de son frère s’afficher, il se retient de justesse de crier quand il entendit ce que disait son jeune frère.

 

-Danny, j’arrive pour te voir, je débarque demain grand frère ! »

Génial...avec tout çà, il n’avait même pas prévenu sa famille, et son frère pouvait être une vraie pie. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant par quelqu’un d’autre que lui même. Bien sur, Steve tourna un instant son regard d’acier sur lui, humant l’air et fronçant un court instant des sourcils alors que Danny continua sa conversation avec Matthew, s’énervant un peu et finit par se mettre d’accord pour le voir dès demain soir.

 

-Tu n’as pas prévenu ton frère que tu étais avec une meute ? c’est çà ? Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas invité à venir nous voir, plutôt que de dire d’aller le voir à son hôtel ? » le ton était calme, limite trop calme et Danny regarda Steve en coin, repérant sa façon de serrer le volant. Ok, le gros alpha qui était en lui était vraiment éveillé, et il allait devoir la jouer finement car Steve…. Steve ne pouvait pas penser comme un humain et n’acceptait pas d’entendre certaine chose.

 

-tu sais je…. Je voulais lui annoncer de vive voix, avec toi, ça risque déjà de lui faire un choc alors tu ... » et voilà çà partait bien, pourquoi il a dû parler de choc. Steve poussa son fameux grognement primaire et Danny se tut, il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui, encore moins pour quelque chose que son esprit animal ne voulait pas comprendre.

Et il savait ce qui pouvait le calmer et avant que le grognement ne s’éternise trop dans la voiture, le blond rajouta que demain soir, une fois rentré sans avoir traumatisé son frère ils pourraient faire ce que Steve avait envie. Tout.

Et le blond soupira quand le grognement s’arrêta et que Steve sembla pensif un instant et après plusieurs minutes de silence, une fois qu’ils furent garer sur le parking qui menait à leur lieu de travail, le brun l’appela doucement.

 

-je...l’ai encore fait, le mode animal comme tu dis ? » sa voix était douce, presque comme un enfant qui comprend son erreur et Danny acquiesça avant de sortir de sa voiture. Steve sur le talon qui finit par l’attraper par le poignet et l’attirer contre lui avant de l’embrasser à la vue de tous.

 

-Danny, je suis désolé, je fais des efforts, mais c’est pas assez, je ferais encore mieux la prochaine fois promis. » puis sur ses mots, il le lâcha et la journée de travail pu enfin commencer.

 

 

 

Matthew n’avait pas changé, toujours aussi frais insouciant, et tonton pourri gâté, le nombre de cadeaux qu’il avait acheté pour Grace. C’était … plus que ce que pouvait se permettre Danny.

Par contre le petit frère remarqua le regard métallique de son partenaire mais de façon assez poli, il réussit à poser des questions, et Steve se tenait assez tranquille. Enfin, se tenait...il ne le lâchait pas, toujours à fourrer son nez dans son cou dès qu’il le pouvait, surtout si un autre homme s'approchait trop près de lui.

Bien que pour son frère, il semblait moins...territoriale, certainement encore à voir l’histoire de l’odeur. Mais Danny fut heureux, son frère restait plusieurs jours, et il ne dirait rien à ses parents, bien que quand Steve dû s’absenter le temps d’aller aux toilettes, son petit frère lui demanda s’il avait été mordu ou contaminer d’une manière ou d’une autre, puis quand son grand frère le rassura, il acquiesça un peu plus pour lui même, n’en revenant pas de la liberté entre les deux ‘peuples’ pour Hawaï et surtout, comment son frère avait pu se retrouver dans les pattes d’une meute si peu de temps après son arrivé sur cette île.

 

-le divorce t’aura vraiment fait du mal frangin...enfin, une chose que j’ai lu, lui ne pourra pas te tromper, les paires sont liés à vie non ? » il sourit un peu, et Danny acquiesça. En tout cas, ils durent partir à un moment, la patience de Steve étant presque fini.

Matt’ les invita à revenir le voir, et marqua un point auprès de Steve en émettant le souhait de rencontrer le reste du Ohana.

 

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, Steve parla peu, demandant surtout à Danny comment il se sentait, et si ce soir, ils pouvaient resserrer les liens.

Bien, donc ce gros monstre de contrôle voulait simplement une séance calinous avec Kono et Chin.

Danny avait encore du mal à accepter et à comprendre ce petit rituel ou se retrouver tous nu, à se câliner pouvait resserrer les liens de la meute comme il disait.

Çà le perturber et il avait essayé dans parler avec Kono et ou même Chin, mais aucun n’étaient perturbé par la situation. Bien que Chin réussi à le choquer encore une fois.

Steve pouvait très bien leur demander de s’occuper de Danny. Et le blond lui, sur le coup n’avait pas comprit, jusqu’à ce que Chin se penche vers lui et lui lèche doucement l’oreille, lui disant qu’ils pourraient très bien s’occuper de lui avant que Steve ne vienne le prendre. Et le blond s'était levé, outré, paniqué , gêné carrément et il avait évité Chin et Kono comme il avait pu pendant des jours.

Il n’était absolument pas prêt à découvrir ce rituel non plus.

Rien que d’y penser, il se sentait gêné et Steve le regarda avant de le rassurer.

 

\- si tu voulais être mordu, tu accepterais çà beaucoup plus facilement et sans réfléchir comme un humain tu le sais. »

 

Çà aussi, c’était énervant, Steve qui tournait autour du pot, pour le mordre, le rendre comme lui. Et qui chaque mois, frotter son ventre espérant qu’il est un signe pour montrer qu’il attendait un enfant. Et la déception dans le regard du brun quand il n’y avait rien.

Danny eut beau lui dire que peut être son corps ne pouvait pas avoir d’enfant, Steve lui rétorquais que si, chaque transformé alpha avait la capacité de rendre n’importe quel compagnon fertile.

Des femmes stériles avaient pu avoir des enfants, des hommes bien avant eux aussi. Donc Danny en aurait aussi, ils agrandiront leur famille, leur Ohana, c’était certainement parce que Danny n’était pas mordu.

 

Mais il ne voulait pas être mordu, il voulait rester humain. Pourquoi Steve ne pouvait pas le comprendre ? Ah oui, fichu virus qui avait bouffer sa part humaine. Au moins il avait une chance, Steve n’était pas comme les tous premiers, cannibales.

Pour le reste du trajet il fut silencieux, et l’ancien marine ne dit rien non plus, comme s’il cherchait à penser humain, à le comprendre.

 

En tout cas, une fois rentré chez eux, il le laissa filer à la douche, et alla préparer la chambre avec les deux autres.

Quand il finit de prendre sa longue douche, il essuya la buée présente sur le miroir et quand il leva son regard, il aperçut rapidement une sorte d'éclat métallique.

Mais quand il voulu regarder de plus près, il ne vit rien. Ce court instant avait suffi à le faire paniquer. Il était vraiment fatigué s’il avait cru voir que ces yeux avaient changé. Ils étaient toujours bleus, ils n’étaient pas contaminé, ce reflet cela avait dû être dû à la fatigue et à un reflet dans le miroir. Tant que ses yeux restaient bleus, c’est qu’il n’avait pas trace de ce fichu virus en lui.

Quoi qu’ait pu dire aussi Sang Min quand il était aller le voir pour innocenter Meka.

Après tout cela aussi l’avait travaillé.

 

\- « Tiens détective, comment vas tu ? Tu as l’air changé, alors ton partenaire t'a contaminé ? »

Il se souvient du sourire de Sang Min, alors que cet enfoiré le reniflait à travers la vitre blindé des postes de commandes et avait lourdement insisté sur le sujet. Et il avait mit le doute dans l’esprit de Danny.

 

Il finit par sortir, ne portant que sa serviette autour de ses hanches. S’habiller ne servirait hélas à rien, Steve se chargerait de lui arracher la moindre parcelle de vêtements qui aurait pu le couvrir.

 

XXX

_Bien sur que je suis ravie que Steve est un compagnon oméga, çà le rend plus calme comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a moins de blessé, moins de dégâts. Danny est très bon pour notre meute._

_C’est dommage qu’il ne veuille pas être comme nous, un mordu, mais je peux comprendre, tant que l’on a pas subi la transformation, et essayer nos capacités, on ne peut pas forcément le vouloir._

_Après tout les gouvernements nous montrent quand même encore du doigt. Sans le projet de Jameson, personne ne nous aurait donner de chance pour trouver un travail, ou même essayait de sympathiser avec nous._

_Sans moi, Chin n’aurait plus eu de contact avec notre famille. Enfin, c’était jusqu’à ce que je sois contaminé à notre tour. Nos cousins me manque des fois. Mais maintenant on a notre Ohana et bientôt Danny l’agrandira avec Steve._

_Non je me comprends, certains de nos concepts ne peuvent pas être compris par vous, même si vous essayez de le faire de tout votre cœur._

 

_Interview de Kono Kalakaua_

_XXX_

 

-Danny, allez viens » Kono lui attrapa la main et le tira parmi le fouillis d’oreiller et elle se pressa aussitôt contre lui, l'enlaça d’un geste dénué de tous actes sexuels, et même s’ils le faisaient plus régulièrement, il avait encore du mal.

Chin vint les rejoindre rapidement, se calant à sa droite et caressa doucement son estomac, plaisantant sur le fait que malgré les malasadas, il était toujours aussi tonique.

Steve lui, semblait planer autour d’eux, réfléchissant à quelque chose, puis il fondit sur lui, les cousins s’éloignant sans discuter alors que Danny qui allait poser une question se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle avec Steve qui l’embrassait.

 

-Chin, prépare le s’il te plaît » le ton de Steve était grave, sérieux, et il continuait de regarder Danny dans les yeux alors que le cousin se glissait hors du tas d’oreillers pour aller chercher quelque chose. Et avant qu’il ne puisse demander ce qu’il comptait faire, Kono demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose et Steve sourit, en lui disant d’être aussi douce que possible avec lui. Et il s'éloigna, s'asseyant sur le bord des matelas les regardant faire alors que Kono venait se coller à lui et fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau avec douceur.

C’est à ce moment que Danny comprit ce qui allait se passer et il poussa un sifflement aigu quand un doigt de Chin vint taquiner son entrée, le faisant se redresser très vite, tout en s'éloignant des deux cousins.

 

-Il en est hors de question, vous me touchez pas, Steve , non, c’est non je ne veux pas. J’accepte déjà les ...câlins collectifs pour vous faire plaisir, mais là, non ne comptez pas sur moi ! » il voyait Steve sourire encore plus et ceux malgré son ‘non’ et l’alpha se releva, souriant comme s’il allait lui dire que c’était une blague, mais il posa sa main sur son épaule et appuya dessus pour le faire s'asseoir parmi les membres de la meute.

 

-on fait ce que tout ce que je veux, tu me l’as dit Danno… et je veux que l’on resserre les liens. S’il te plaît…. » Son ton était doux, mais il avait l’impression d’entendre ce grognement qu’il détestait tant entendre. Et aussitôt qu’il fut remis à genoux, Chin vient derrière lui, embrassa son cou et lui disant de se détendre, tandis que son doigt se glissait en lui, pour le sonder doucement.

Kono, elle embrassa sa gorge avant de descendre jusqu’à son entrejambe qu’elle caressa du bout des doigts pour l’éveiller avant de le prendre en bouche et de le faire gémir. Il essaya de la repousser, mais Steve finit par se rapprocher et lui attraper ses mains, lui disant qu’il pouvait les mettre à une meilleure contribution, et quand il leva le regard, il sut ce que voulait Steve.

Il poussa un gémissement quand Chin, rajouta son deuxième doigt en lui et commença à l’ouvrir, et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Steve avant d’en porter une sur son sexe qu’il caressa lentement, lui demandant de les faire arrêter. Bien sur sa phrase ne fut pas écouté, et encore moins prise au sérieux quand il amorça un mouvement de hanche quand Kono se mit avec plus de motivation à le sucer.

Le brun sourit encore plus, glissant une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes et guida sa tête pour qu’il le suce à son tour.

Le regard métallique était empli de fierté quand Danny lui obéit, tout en essayant de continuer sur un bon rythme alors que Chin le torturait lentement avec ses doigts, maintenant au nombre de quatre en lui, le faisant se tortiller un peu alors que le bêta, parsemer des baisers sur son cou et sa main libre torturait un de ses mamelons, et Kono, se donnait à cœur joie, le suçant et léchant, alternant un peu pour le rendre fou. Bien sûr Danny semblait se perdre petit à petit dans cette mélasse de plaisir et n’arrivait plus si bien que cela à garder un bon rythme sur lui, mais le but de ce soir, le travail d’équipe, de meute pour lui faire plaisir, c’était çà ce qu’ils voulaient lui faire sentir, l’amour de sa meute, et jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller pour lui faire plaisir.

 

-Danny ….Chin et Kono vont te lâcher, et je veux que tu t’allonges et que tu ouvres bien grand tes cuisses pour moi, comme tu le fais si bien allez » il tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour le faire lâcher et le blond lui obéit, le souffle court, le visage rougit par le plaisir et un peu de honte d’avoir été ainsi le jouet de Chin et Kono, mais il lui obéit, ouvrant ses jambes bien au large, même si par réflexe, il chercha à se cacher avec ses mains.

A cette partie humaine, si mignonne et si enquiquinante, mais bientôt, Danny ne penserait plus comme un humain et il savourait encore plus ces moments la. Et sans attendre, il se planta en lui, le faisant gémir assez fortement, et il commença ses va et viens en lui, agrippant ses hanches au point d’en laisser des marques, mais ce n’était pas grave. Il laissa Chin et Kono reprendre leurs caresses et même embrasser Danny de temps en temps jusqu’à ce qu’ils jouissent.

Steve profondément enterré en Danny, son nœud les reliant, continuant à embrasser son petit compagnon, Danny, lui essayait de reprendre son souffle, Et les deux cousins, eux, nettoyaient le petit désordre qu’ils avaient fait, avant de venir se coller contre eux et de s’endormir.

Ce soir avait été des plus parfaits pour eux. Même si, la honte et l’embarra étaient encore légèrement présent dans l’odeur du détective.

 

 

La nuit avait été correcte, et quand Steve avait pu se dégager du corps chaud de son compagnon, il l’avait nettoyé avec l’aide de Chin. Et ils étaient descendu préparer le petit déjeuner. Steve continuant à mettre sa bave dans le café de Danny sous l’œil rieur de Chin.

 

-Tu sais l’ami, cela va faire maintenant quatre mois, mais il n’y a toujours pas de trace de petit Keikis. Peut être devrais tu faire venir Mama, çà ne suffit peut être pas, tu dois peut être le mordre pour avoir le faire tomber enceinte. » Chin n’avait peut être pas tord, mais Danny se méfiait quand Mama était dans les parages, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela.

 

-Quand son frère partira, je ferais venir Mama. D’ailleurs, je vais montrer à Danny que je ne suis pas si animal qu’il le pense, je vais le laisser voir son frère toute la journée après l’avoir déposé à son hôtel après que nous ayons récupéré Grâce, c’est une bonne chose non ? »

 

Bien sur, la journée serait des plus longues pour Steve de ne pas avoir son petit compagnon à porter de main pour le malmener sexuellement dans leurs bureaux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques semaines, il voulait le prendre tous les jours, le marquer de son odeur, et l’éloigner de tout potentiel rivaux. Et même Rachel en avait fait les frais. La dernière fois, qu’il avait déposé leur fille chez sa mère, il n’avait pu retenir le grognement qu’il émis à l’encontre de la jeune femme, ce qui avait pu surprendre tout le monde, et surtout fâché Danno, qui l’avait puni en refusant de dormir avec lui le soir même.

 

Cette femelle, Steve l’avait en horreur, surtout quand elle se permettait de râler sur Danny.

La mère qu’elle était n’avait pas accepter le fait que Steve ait le gouverneur dans sa poche et qu’elle fasse tout pour rendre son groupe de non humains heureux, même si cela signifiait ‘enlever’ Grâce de sa garde.

Danny avait refusé au début de faire jouer ce droit, mais il avait accepté depuis le jour où il avait été battu dans leur maison, que sa fille reste, et elle, la petite, l’avait même demander. Qu’est ce que sa génitrice ne pouvait pas comprendre dans ces décisions ?

Personne ne voulait d’elle, alors qu’elle reste dans son coin. Elle avait déjà harcelée Daniel pendant un mois, un mois complet à l’appeler tous les jours pour parler d’avocat. Et bien sur son détective avait tout fait pour garder les conversations, les mails, les coups de téléphone secret pour ne pas le déranger.

Il avait encore essayer de faire face aux menaces d’avocats chèrement payé par l’argent de ce cher beau papa Stan.

Mais jusqu’ici, les avocats du gouverneur leur avaient donné raison, Grâce ne risquait rien ici, elle était correctement éduquée, allant toujours dans son école humaine, voyant ses amis et sa famille sans restrictions, même si Steve, voulait des fois qu’elle reste parmi la meute.

Même Mamo et Mama l’avait acceptée. Danny refusait qu’elle soit mordue, d’accord ce choix était respecté, mais quand elle en émettra le souhait, Steve se ferait une joie et un honneur de lui accorder cette bénédiction.

 

Enfin, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas tué cette femelle légalement sans risquer de perdre sa meute et son travail, donc il respecterait la vie de cette insignifiante femme. Mais son Danno, était triste quand il l’a voyait, et il y avait encore une trace profonde de ce lien qu’ils avaient partager à deux, et çà, cette partie animale de Steve ne le supportait pas. Rien que les regards que Danny lui lançait des fois, on aurait dit un chien qui voulait de l’attention de son maître.

Et Danny était à Steve, à lui et à sa meute. Rachel ! Elle n’en faisait pas parti car son attitude blessé son Danny.

 

 

En tout cas, le petit déjeuner fut prés, et Steve alla réveiller Daniel en douceur, à savoir, le câliner et l’embrasser tout en lui disant de se lever car ils avaient Grâce à aller chercher.

Au nom de sa fille, le flic blond sourit tout en ouvrant ses yeux, verrouillant ses orbes bleues dans le regard chaleureux de Steve qui l’embrassa alors dès ce moment, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres que le café était prêt et n’attendait plus que lui. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse se redresser pour partir, une main agrippa son biceps, les doigts caressant un peu son tatouage et Danny l’attira contre lui, sa posture raide, le regard déterminé et sa voix avait un ton qui ne laisserait pas avoir non comme réponse.

 

-Steve, je ne veux plus, jamais, que ce qui a été fait hier, se reproduise. Que tu veuilles me prendre comme ça, h24, ou avec force, ou même comme les autres soirs, doucement, çà ..ça me...va...mais que tu fasses participer Chin et Kono » il prit du temps pour trouver ses mots, le ton un peu hésitant malgré la dureté en lui, et il continuait de le regarder dans les yeux. « Si tu les mêle à nouveau, de cette manière, tu pourras toujours rêver de remettre la main sur moi. » Il avait choisi ses mots pour éviter de relancer une colère noire en mode Alpha, mais oui, il prendrait la décision de partir, de prévenir le gouverneur d’une manière ou d’une autre, qu’elle le protège du non humain.

Les souvenirs d’hier, le rendait honteux, même s’il se souvient d’avoir pu apprécier à un moment, mais çà, le faire en groupe, à côtés d’eux, çà lui rappeler ce soir ou Steve l’avait prit de force.

 

Il lâcha Steve après un moment, l'odeur de la panique atteignant le nez de Steve qui était en colère et en panique. Et généralement, l'Alpha était des plus irréfléchi ainsi et donc beaucoup plus dangereux.

Danny vit que Steve réfléchissait et se retenait vers la fin de lui crier dessus. Pourtant il l'agrippa par les bras et elle son grognement animal qu'il arrêta presque aussitôt. Il le lâcha en se levant, faisant les cents pas devant lui, semblant plus d'une fois commençait une phrase mais se retenant, puis il s'assit à côté de Danny en soupirant.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre, pourquoi….tu...n'arrives pas à comprendre que c'est ainsi que fonctionne une meute ? Je fais des efforts face à ton comportement je suis presque humain encore une fois alors que d'autres alpha se seraient déjà occupé de toi comme il se faut !”

Il avait fini par crier à la fin mais il se calma à nouveau et regarda Danny.

 

-Tu sais ce que je veux faire la? Réellement...je veux te mordre depuis des mois et la te prendre de force et t'afficher face à tout le monde pour montrer que je suis le dominant de cette meute. Mais non je ne le fais pas, je te fais plaisir en me forçant à te laisser voir ton frère la sans moi. Et tu me claques ça, sans chercher à comprendre comment ta famille fonctionne. Tu ne seras plus humain Daniel, tu fais parti de notre meute, tu dois adopter notre style de vie. Alors non, on recommencera tu finiras par t'y habituer.”

 

Steve ne le laissait pas en placer une et il se leva à la fin, lui disant de passer une bonne journée sans lui et que ce soir ils attendraient la visite de son petit frère pour le repas. Et surtout, même si Danny ne le savait pas encore, il l'aimait plus que tout et jamais il ne lui ferait volontairement du mal. Et l'ancien humain parti avec le reste de la meute au travail.

 

Danny était seul et finit par se préparer et quand il descendit, son estomac grogna et il eut à peine le temps de gagner les toilettes qu'il rendit de la bile.

Bon sang...il devrait aller voir ce médecin. Mais çà devait être le stress et la contrariété d'être avec les non humain.

Il finit par sortir de la mais n'eut pas le courage de manger ce qu'avait préparé Steve et quand il eut tout emballé et rangé correctement, il prit ses affaires pour aller chercher Grâce et retrouver son frère.

 

Xxx

La journée avait été assez bonne, si on enlevait le fait que Danny était épuisé, grognon et qu'il avait été approché par deux hommes du FBI pour lui parler de son frère. Ils avaient osés le toucher et cela l'avait mis en colère et il n'avait alors penser qu'à Steve qui les auraient massacré pour avoir osé.

Mais là, il se tenait dans la chambre de son frère, l'estomac noué à nouveau tandis que sa fille profitait de la piscine et de l'oncle Matthew.

Il avait tant envie de retourner sous ses draps, avec l'odeur de Steve qui aurait pu le réconforter, et surtout ne plus être malade.

Matty lui avait proposé d'aller aux urgences mais Danny l'avait arrêter. Il voyait déjà Steve débarqué en mode Navy Seal pour aller le chercher.

Non il allait se reposer et ça irait mieux. Surtout que ce soir il devait le présenter aux autres.

Oui dormir un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

 

-Danno, réveil toi, c'est l'heure. Tonton Matty va conduire. Et demain on demandera à Steve d'appeler Mama vu qu'il veut que tu sois soigner par elle.” Grâce se tenait à côtés de lui après l'avoir réveillée. Un peu groggy encore par le fait d'avoir dû dormir et d'avoir été malade et surtout n'avoir rien manger. Son estomac se plaignait mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir envie de manger quelque chose. Et chose plus drôle, il semblait sentir un poids vers le bas de son ventre, comme si quelque chose était accroché là.

Daniel acquiesça et demanda pardon à sa fille de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la journée avec eux mais elle, ne voulait qu'une chose que son Danno aille mieux et il lui promit de demander à Steve de faire venir Mama pour qu'elle le soigne.

 

Bizarrement...il voyait déjà Steve avec un air supérieur lui dire : j'ai toujours raison.

Xxx

 

_Afin de tenir le commandant Mcgarrett calme, nous avons pris la décision de laisser quoi qu'il arrive Mr Williams Daniel en sa compagnie et aussi sa fille. Ainsi nous le gardons calme et avons des résultats plus qu'efficace avec le groupe de travail et aussi...un moyen de pression…_

 

Xxx

 

Ils étaient arrivés assez tôt, Steve n'était pas encore rentré et les cousins finissaient de préparer le repas. Kobo porta un regard inquiet sur Danny dès qu'elle le but et lui demanda s'il voulait voir l'ancienne mordue.

Le flic blond répondit que cela pouvait attendre demain et aussitôt Matthew s'accapara l'attention du reste de la meute.

Danny lui réussi à les quitter quelques minutes le temps de se faire un peu plus présentable pour ne pas déclencher l'instinct protecteur de Steve alors que son petit frère était dans la demeure.

Il venait juste de finir de se passer de l'eau froide qu'il repéra l'odeur de celui qui l'avait choisi comme compagnon.

Mais quand il le chercha dans la chambre, rien. Si ce n'est son t-shirt de la veille qui trôner sur le bac à linge sale.

Le pauvre humain se frottant les tempes. Il était vraiment fatigué ça ne pouvait être que ça.

 

Entre la disparition des preuves d'une affaire dont le père de Steve avait suivit, la mort de son partenaire. Les attaques verbales et juridique de la part de Rachel, sa vie qui n'était plus à lui depuis quelques mois. Ça ne pouvait être que cela.

 

Le New Jersey, sa famille, ses anciens collègues lui manquaient. Une vie tranquille sans règles idiotes que le néandertalien de collègue faisait. Son amour inconditionnel mais primaire le perturbait.

Tout ce qu'il se souvient avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, ce fut la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, avec l'odeur de _son compagnon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec du mal, voici la suite =)  
> et la troisième chapitre ne va pas tarder =)

Chapitre 2

 

Il se réveilla difficilement. À côté de lui se trouvait Grâce endormie contre lui et Steve était sur la chaise le surveillant tel un aigle et quand il remarqua que son petit détective était éveillé, il se leva lentement pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front. Il semblait être rassuré et il s'attarda à le renifler et il sourit doucement.

 

-j'ai appelé Mama. Elle arrive dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade?” Steve avait une petite voie emplie d'inquiétude et Danny leva sa main pour lui caresser sa joue et sourit un peu.

 

Il lui dit qu'il avait dû choper un petit mal à l'estomac et qu'il ira mieux avec du repos.  Mais il ne le contredit pas pour le fait que Mama l'ausculte.

L'alpha prit doucement Grâce pour l'amener dans sa chambre et revenir rapidement auprès de lui, lui disant que son petit frère avait été ramené par Kono et qu'il viendrait le revoir dès que Danno se sentira mieux.

Et Steve resta à côté de lui lui caressant les cheveux du blond le faisant limite se rendormir. Mais quand Steve lui dit que Mama était la, il se réveilla bien tendu mais il avait promis à Grâce et il se sentait mal.

Il se cala un peu mieux contre la tête du lit et regarda la vieille femme entrer doucement dans leur chambre. Elle souriait même si Danny eut l'impression de sentir de l'inquiétude venant d'elle.

 

-et bien Danny, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé mon Petit ?” Elle lui demanda de décrire ses symptômes tout en écoutant Steve qui dit avoir vu Danny complément étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain et inconscient. Tandis que Danny expliquait les jours où il avait vomis et ou l'appétit l'avait fuit. Bien sûr Steve le regarda avec beaucoup de surprise et de contrariété à ne pas l'avoir remarqué et Mama lui demanda si elle pouvait l'ausculter notamment comme la dernière fois.

L'humain finit par accepter et il se leva, enlevant très difficilement et timidement ses affaires et il se retrouva à nouveau bien devant la femme,  et ses doigts doux et froids qui explorèrent sa peau. Palpant des zones douloureuses et lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par lui dire de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Aussitôt Steve alla près de lui pour le rassurer et le guider pour qu'il obéisse. 

 

Chose que Danny finit par faire et il siffla quand il sentit le lubrifiant froid contre son anus et il se crispa quand il sentit  un doigt le pénétrer doucement. Il savait que ce n'était pas Steve et il voulait s'échapper loin de là et être seulement touché par Steve.

Mais ce dernier lui chuchotait des mots doux et ronronner doucement.

Mama rajouta deux doigts et les fit glisser en lui et d'un coup elle poussa un Haha de joie. Et Danny frissonna avant de pousser un grognement animal qui fit que Mama se recula un peu et sortit ses doigts de lui.

Elle l'avait senti, ce petit “canal” non loin de sa prostate.ce canal qui servirait à délivrer la vie qu'il portait maintenant en lui.

Elle les laissa se redresser et se reprendre avant de dire d'une voix pleine de joie.

 

-je vous félicite vous deux ! Vous allez être papas!!!”

 

Chin sursauta au cri de Danny qui repoussa Mama et Steve, leur criant de ne plus l'approcher.

 

Même Grâce sursauta dans son sommeil même si elle ne se réveilla pas et cela on ne saurait jamais comment une enfant tel qu'elle pouvait avoir un sommeil si lourd.

 

Le bêta regarda Steve descendre dans le salon l'air hébété comme s'il ne revenait pas du coup d'éclat de son Omega mais le regard de Mama était plein de joie et quand Steve se laissa tomber sur le canapé, murmurant un papa. Le bêta était sur et certain. Leur Danny était enfin enceinte. Une grande fierté pour leur Ohana. Ils allaient devoir faire la fête et le dire aux autres non humain. 

Peut être que Kawika risquait de faire quelques soucis car Daniel n'était pas transformé.

 

Mais du coup, il comprit le coup d'éclat de l'humain il avait déjà du mal avec les séances câlins à plusieurs, mais surtout il avait mis du temps à accepter le fait de pouvoir être enceinte.

Il se souvient de leur conversation et de la panique de l'humain.

 

Chin ho Kelly s'assit à côté de son alpha après avoir donner un verre d'eau à Mama.

 

-il va falloir faire attention à son alimentation, et à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas. La le pauvre Daniel n'avait pas manger et les nausées ont du bien l'épuiser d'où son malaise.”

 

Elle continua à donner et inscrire des conseils et un régime pour l'oméga du groupe qu'elle remit à Chin car elle voyait bien que Steve n'avait pas encore digérer la bonne nouvelle.

 

Le bêta l'a raccompagné à la porte et remercia de son aide et lui promit

de faire appeler Danny pour qu'il prenne des conseils auprès d'elle.

 

Xxx

_ Ce n'est pas possible, c’est un cauchemar, je ne peux le croire,c'est… pas vrai. _

_ Je ne peux pas… _

_ Pourquoi, on ne l'a fait que de temps en temps, Chin l'avait dit….je ne comprends pas. _

 

_ Pensée de Daniel Williams _

_ Xxx _

 

Plusieurs jours ont passé, Danny était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, mangeant pas sauf ce que lui portait sa petite fille et ce n'était que des sandwich de gelée de framboise et de beurre de cacahuète. Ce qui n'était pas conseillé d'après Mama, mais depuis l'annonce, Steve n'avait pas pu remettre les pieds dans leur chambre et l'Alpha pour le coup ne cherchait pas à le contrarier car il était fragile avec leur futur enfant en lui. Mais le mâle alpha s'inquiétait quand même.

Après tout, Danny avait subi beaucoup de changement en peu de mois. Il avait réussi à se soumettre plus souvent même si le côté indépendant et je ne veux pas être “ton vulgaire” soumis sortait de temps en temps. Surtout dans leurs enquêtes.

Non...le flic de Jersey avait subit. Et Steve n'avait pas beaucoup aider.

Il pouvait faire quelque chose. Et avec son idée en tête, il devrait juste s'organiser avec le frère de Danny.

Il ne put quand même s'empêcher de soupirer en regardant la porte close. Il aurait pu la défoncer mais il devait laisser un peu de temps à son partenaire pour se remettre et aussi lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si sauvage que cela.

Il redescendit à l'étage, voyant Kono qui n'attendait qu'une chose, mais il ne put que lui faire non de la tête.

Il vit la jeune brune déçu et cette dernière fila vers leur plage privé certainement pour aller nager et se changer les esprits. La jeune femme était très attaché à la notion du Ohana et au bien être de Danny. Depuis son agression, elle avait été plutôt proche avec le flic du New Jersey. Et Danny aussi, quand Steve lui avait demandé pourquoi, le blond lui avait dit: “Kono se comporte normalement elle. Elle veut pas être possessive.” 

Possessive.. . Ce n'est pas elle qui l'aime comme lui le fait. Ce n'est pas elle qui doit subir tous les regards des autres qui voudraient bien avoir Danny dans leur lit.

Il allait se diriger vers la voiture quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et il entendit Danny descendre doucement. Il était habillé, le teint pâle, les yeux gonflés et les cernes profondes. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Steve était la debout et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

 

Mais Steve le devancer en gémissant limite son nom et qu'il s'approcha de son petit partenaire. Mais l'humain eut un geste de recule et Steve s'arrêta.

 

-ce..ce n'est pas toi...c'est...moi désolé je…”il poussa un soupir, la souffrance occultant entièrement l'odorat de Steve 

“Je ...je vais aller voir mon frère si ça ne te gêne pas.” Sa voix devenait plus sûr quand il parla d'aller voir son frère.

L'idée qu'avait eu Steve se manifestait la et il déglutit en souriant un peu.

 

-j'allais l'inviter à rester un peu ici mais si tu veux le voir pas de souci. Juste hmm je… peux te prendre dans les bras et te conduire à lui ?” Il faisait un petit compromis sur le fait de le vouloir en sécurité chez eux. Mais si ça rendait Danny heureux. Il pourrait juste de contenter de ça.

Le blond acquiesça et amorça un pas vers lui et agrippa le bras de Steve qui fondit contre son partenaire pour un câlin plein de chaleur.

 

“Danno… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de fonder une famille avec toi” voilà ce que l'ancien marine voulait dire, mais l'humain n'était certainement pas encore près à tout entendre. Il se retenait aussi de frotter son ventre encore plat. Mais bientôt il le ferait.

 

-allez Danno, je vais te conduire à ton frère.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila le dernier chapitre =)  
> Pour le moment ^^  
> Bonne lecture à vous

Chapitre 3

 

Ce qui devait être des moments de réjouissance et de joies, n'était que déception et tristesse. Danny était fermement accroché à Steve depuis que son petit frère l'avait trahi. Partant après avoir avouer à son grand frère qu'il avait bien détourné de l'argent depuis des années et qu'il avait des soucis avec le fbi. Mais il avait aussi tout fait pour faire venir Danny avec lui, lui promettant de le protéger de Steve.

Mais le blond avait refusé mais le cœur déchiré, avait laisser partir Matthew.

Maintenant, le plus dur était passé. L'annoncer à sa famille. Le blond était...au plus plat et l'Alpha le plus docile et agréable possible.

Il l'a sentait cette détresse que Danno tentait de garder pour lui. 

Un peu comme la colère qui l'avait animé le temps de trouver le tueur de Méka son ancien coéquipier.

 

Mais la, il devait un peu le secouer, le faire manger et penser positif. Leur enfant était la en lui, tout le Ohana et la meute étaient heureux. Et en plus dans deux semaine, Jamesson avait programmer un entretien pour Danny pour parler du 5.0, du groupe qu'ils formaient.

La gouverneur tenait à ce genre de rendez vous avec des experts pour tenter de mieux comprendre les mordus et de prouver que son groupe de travail était l'avenir pour l'insertion des non humains de leur genre dans la société humaine.

 

Ce secouant de ses pensées, il lâcha Danny qui dormait contre lui et alla en cuisine manger un morceau. Trouvant Kono sur la terrasse, entretenant les planches de surf, et Chin en train de lire le journal. Le bêta leva les yeux vers lui, souriant doucement et lui demanda si l'oméga du groupe se sentait un peu mieux.

 

-il dort...je ne le réveillerai pas pour le faire manger. C'est...humain...je ne me souviens pas avoir était ainsi quand j' ai perdu mon père… à part la joie immense de l'avoir là devant moi. Je voulais le mordre tellement à ce moment, le faire mien…” il soupira, retirant du frigo un peu de viande qu'il laissa devant lui pour quelques minutes. Il n'aimait pas quand la viande était trop froide. Une température ambiante voir du corps humain était un régale.

 

Chin lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le réconforter. Après tout chacun avait sa façon de procéder et d'encaisser les nouvelles de ce genre.

Après Danny subissait beaucoup d'émotion en peu de temps.

 

-mais Mama n'a pas dit depuis combien de temps il est…” Chin se tu, Danny venait d'émerger dans la cuisine, la tête encore toute endormi. C'était un spectacle de voir ses cheveux blond si ordonnés d'habitudes, entièrement dresser par le sommeil et le fait que Steve avait passer ses doigts dedans pour lui masser le crâne.

Le natif de l'île allait parler à nouveau quand le détective alla sans un mot de coller contre Steve pour un câlin des plus maladroit et adorable. Et au bout de quelques minutes, le futur père s'installa sur les genoux de son partenaire qui s'était légèrement décalé de la table à laquelle il était assi quand il eut reçu son câlin, et Danny piocha quelques bouts de viande cru de Steve sans un mot. 

 

Les deux mordus le regardait un peu...surpris de son attitude. Le blond avait pourtant affirmé détester la viande cru ou même bleue.

 

Quand il s'arrêta de grignoter, il se tortilla de manière à ce que son nez soit contre le cou de Steve et il respira calmement.

La scène était touchante et le silence qui s'en dégager le laissa repartir dans un état de somnolence. Laissant les deux autres conscients et plein de question.

 

_ Xxx _

_ Je me souviens les premiers jours où j'ai été contaminé. J'avais faim, tout le temps faim. Je voyais ma compagne à l'époque et j'avais une envie de vouloir la mordre de goûter sa chair car l'odeur qu'elle dégageait..  était si... irrésistible.  _

_ Et la nuit, je l'a regardait dormir, avec cette pulsion qui me tenait éveillé. _

_ Le troisième jour….quand ...elle vit mes yeux… ma vie était fini. Je suis parti, ma famille m'a désavoué et j'ai été rejeté de tous. Même les amies et mes anciens collègues. Il n'y a que John McGarrett qui m'a soutenu et prit des nouvelles alors que ma famille m'a ignorée. _

_ Alors quand la gouverneur Jamesson nous à permis de reprendre du service j'ai été le plus heureux du monde. _

 

_ Entretien de Chin Ho Kelly _

_ Xxx _

 

Steve avait fini par déposer Danny dans le canapé pour qu'il dorme correctement. Et il se demandait si appeler Mama ne serait pas trop excessif et Kono le rassura quand elle fit revenu. Les envies de femmes enceintes étaient bien connue alors peut être que Danny à des raisons. Et en pariant sur la logique. La jeune femme lui dit que son enfant serait comme eux donc Danny...serait peut être obligé de suivre leur régime alimentaire pour le bien être du bébé.

 

Steve trouvait une certaine logique à cela, peut être qu'il en parlerait à Mama quand ils la croiseront ou la feront venir.  Là il regardait Danny dormir le trouvant magnifique. Le tableau aurait pu continuer un moment si ce n'est qu'un bourdonnement sourd l’ ennuyait et il se déplaça pour le trouver dans leur chambre sous l'oreiller de Danny.

 

Rachel.. voilà le nom qui apparaissait sur l'écran du téléphone de Danno.

Il ne fit pas l'effort de décrocher attendant un message vocal mais elle n'en laissa aucun, recommençant à l'appeler.

Et Steve finit par décrocher.

 

-Je te jure Daniel Williams que si tu as osé faire exprès de ne pas me répondre ça ne se passera pas comme ça !” Elle allait continuer sur un ton agressif quand Steve émit son “grognement d'alpha en colère” et elle se tu avant de reprendre de façon plus prudente.

 

-Commandant McGarrett...pouvez vous me passer mon ex mari s'il vous plaît… je dois lui parler de Grâce.”

 

-Danny ne peut pas répondre pour le moment. Dites moi ce qui se passe avec Grâce” le ton qu'il employait essayé d'être courtois et doux mais on pouvait ressentir la colère mal contenue au fond.

 

Mais la mère de Grâce continua à s'entêter de plus belle réclamant de parler avec Danny, alors qu'elle ne le méritait même pas et Steve finit par lui dire de “cracher le morceau ou je vous jure que je débarque chez vous” et la femme se tu, demandant si Danny allait bien, la voix tremblante, certainement dû au ton qu'il avait employé.

 

-Danny va bien il doit se reposer surtout depuis qu'il porte notre enfant.. donc Rachel….qu'est ce qui se passe avec Gracie….”

Il essaya de se calmer mais cette femelle elle l'avait...Grrr énervé. Puis il y eut un long silence suivant un hoquet de surprise et Rachel dit enfin ce qui s'était passé.

 

La petite avait frappé un camarade de classe parce qu'il avait osé dire quelques choses sur les mordus. Un comportement intolérable pour une petite fille de son âge et de son milieu. Et elle s'indigna quand Steve se mit à rire et promis de parler de cela à Danny et avec Grâce pour lui dire que la violence ne résolvait rien. Puis il raccrocha avec une civilité. N'ayant pas fait attention que ce qu'il avait dit concernant l'état de Daniel pouvait être utilisée contre eux car aussitôt l'ancienne femme de Daniel appela ses avocats pour leurs parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

 

En tout cas, Steve décida d'aller nager un peu et si Danny ne se réveillait pas juste après, il appellerait Mama pour qu'elle l'auscule et voit ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui redonner le moral et l'aider à manger.

Il prévient Chin qui le rassura sur le fait qu'il surveille leur petit détective et qu'il le prévient au moindre changement d'état.

Au moment de filer dehors il ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser le front de son partenaire.

 

Au bout de quelques heures de surf avec la jeune bêta, il lâcha les planches de surf sur le sable de dépêchant de rentrer dans la maison, l'odeur de Danny était empli de détresse et empestait l'air ambiant.

Il trouva Chin qui tentait de se rapprocher du blond avec des gestes pour l'apaiser tandis que Daniel semblait le chercher du regard et quand il l'aperçut, la panique qui l'avait saisie de calma d'un coup et il alla trouver l'Alpha pour se coller contre lui et lui demander de ne plus laisser comme ça.

Enfin demander….c'était limite exigé.

L'homme qui se collait à lui commencer à agir étrangement et pour Steve cela signifiait faire venir la vieille femme qu'était Mama et peut être même Mamoho. Ils avaient en eux les connaissances de ce virus. Voir ce qui pouvait causer ce trouble à son Danno.

 

Il câlina son partenaire le rassurant et finit par remonter dans leur chambre, laissant Danno le tenir fermement et pleurer qu'il ne souhaitait plus être seul et loin de lui.

Ils restèrent la à se câliner jusqu’à somnoler eux deux.

 

Xxx

_ Le virus a muté, avant les contaminés n'étaient que des bêtes sauvages prêtent à dévorer le moindre humain à leur portée, et d'entre tué rapidement. Ils ne formaient même pas de groupe. _

_ Maintenant ils vivent en communauté et n'agresse presque aucun humain. _

_ On les reconnaît toujours avec leurs yeux par contre. _

_ Peut être que dans quelques années, le virus mutera encore, il n'y aura que le changement de la couleur de l'iris et peut-être même….plus de virus du tout  _

 

_ Conversation d'élève en virologie. _

_ Xxx _

 

Danny se tenait dans la salle de bain, recroquevillé et en pleurs.

Ses yeux…. Personne n'avait pu le remarquer mais il avait un anneau argenté qui brillait de l'éclat métallique caractéristiques de la contamination.

McGarrett...l'avait contaminé.

Pour ça qu'il était enceinte, pour ça qu'il paniquait des fois quand il ne voyait pas l'autre homme, ils étaient enfin partenaire lié corps âme et chimiquement comme le mordu voulait.

 

Mais comment ?

Comment avait il pu le contaminer jamais il ne l'avait mordu ou griffé ou même reçu la moindre poche de sang de contaminer. 

 

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans la pièce, depuis qu'il avait vu cette transformation et que son esprit essayait de trouver une solution.

C'était pour ça qu'il souhaitait manger de la viande crue, qu'il était plus qu’épuisé même s'il le reconnaissait la trahison de son frère l'avait beaucoup affecté. Mais surtout qu'il voulait toujours être en compagnie de Steve.

Dès que son partenaire partait trop loin ou qu'il ne sentait plus son odeur, il paniquait et sentait comme une sensation de manque. Et cela le rendait nerveux, confus et perdu.

 

“Merde Williams reprend toi, tu vas partir de la, trouver...je sais pas quoi et tout arrangé, c'est à force d'être avec lui voilà...c'est tout, je commence peut être à contracter le virus et si je pars tout ira mieux. Je dois sauver grâce et ma peau.”

 

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce soir Mama revenait le voir vu qu'il avait agit un peu bizarrement d'après Steve. Et seule l'ancienne arriverait à expliquer ce qui se passer.

Mais Danny ne voulait plus là voir, il ne voulait plus rester ici. Il avait passer l'entretien avec les gens que le gouverneur l'avait forcé à voir et il l'avait passé sans souci.

Il n'avait pas parler du bébé, pas parler des pratiques sexuelles auquel Steve l'avait forcé à participer, ni même de quoi que ce soit que sa meute pouvait faire. Non il avait juste parler du 5.0, de leurs cas et façon de travailler et progresser mieux que tout autre groupe de police et ils avaient acquiescé et prit des notes avant de le libérer.

Bien sûr ils lui avaient demander comment se passer sa vie en territoire non humain.

 

-elle se passe très bien, il faut juste réussir à bien s'entendre avec nos façons de vivre qui sont un peu différente mais ça, vous devez déjà le savoir vu que vous interviewez aussi Kono.” Et il était parti. Étrangement, il savait que c'était eux. L'odeur qu'il avait déjà senti sur la jeune membre du groupe était la même et leur façon de réagir le prouver aussi. Et il était rentré disant à McGarrett que tout allait bien et le soir, il lui avait limite sauter dessus en face des cousins et ils avaient fait l'amour, de manière à laisser Danny calme et détendu pendant trois jours. Et Danny avait apprécié cela, que  _ Son _ compagnon le comble.

 

Mais maintenant le pauvre blond était perdu depuis cette découverte. Le pire, cette petite coloration, elle ne se voyait que si l'on guettait vraiment, et à son avis, si on lui mettait la lumière directement dans les yeux. Il avait donc une chance de partir et que personne ne puisse le prendre pour un bon humain.

 

Il finit par se lever une idée en tête, partir là maintenant avec Grâce, au New Jersey. Il raconterait tout à ses parents qui le cacheraient le temps que tout se passe, bébé ou pas bébé il s'en fichait il devait partir. Il devait ne pas écouter cette petit voix en lui qui était sa voix de la raison qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait être à l'abri qu'avec Steve,  _ Son  _ compagnon et sa meute.

Il sorti, préparant hâtivement un sac pour lui et sa fille et prenant son ordinateur portable réservation deux billets pour partir au New Jersey dans quelques heures.

Une chance pour lui, Grâce reviendrait bientôt de l'école, et il partirait. Après tout Steve l'avait mis au repos forcé du coup il était seul dans la maison de la meute.

 

Il commençait à tourner en rond, sa petite voix le suppliant de rester, de ne pas faire cette bêtise. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir ses parents maintenant, ils resteraient quelques jours à l'hôtel et il les préviendrai une fois là bas.

Il sursauta alors qu'il était dans ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Chose rare...qui pouvait venir à cette heure là? 

Il alla du coup ouvrir et son cœur se gela quand il vit sa petite grâce tenu en joue par une vieille connaissance.

 

-Bien le bonjour Daniel. Tu as l'air de bien te porter. Et si on allait faire un petit tour tous les trois?”

 

Même si cela sonnait comme une question, il n'avait pas le droit de dire non alors que son ancien collègue menacer la vie de sa petite fille.


End file.
